pichipichipitchadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alex and Wario's adventures series
Esta es mi lista de las siguientes aventuras: * Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *The Jungle Book *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Bambi *A Goofy Movie *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Snow White and the Seven Drawfs *Dumbo *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Beauty and the Beast *The Princess and the Frog *Mortadelo y Filemon: El Armario del Tiempo *Soccermania *The Brave little Toaster *Space Jam *We're back a dinosaur's story *The Little Mermaid *Sergent Keroro *Noah's Ark *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Pirates of the Carribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl *Pirattes of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest *Pirattes of the Caribbean 3: World at end *Pinocchio *Kung Fu Panda *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan *Mulan *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Disney's Villains Revenge *The AristoCats *''Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *101 Dalmatians 2 *Cars *Cars 2 *The Swan Princess *The Prince and the Pauper *Quest of Camelot *Enchanted *Pocahontas *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Aladdin *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Cats Don't Dance *The King and I *Tigger Movie *The Three Caballeros *The Emperedor's New Groove *The Emperedor's New Groove: Kronk's New Groove *Tarzan *Tarzan II *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Pocahontas II: Journey New World *The Lord of the Ring: The Fellowship of the Ring *The Lord of the Ring: Two Towers *The Lord of the Ring: The Return of the King *Lady and the Tramp *The Road to el Dorado *The Sword in the Stone *Who Frammed Roger Rabbit *Treasure Planet *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *The Buzz Lightyear Movie *Toy Story 3 *Mickey, Goofy and Donald: The Three Musketeers *The Fox and the Hound *The Ducktales Movie *Robin Hood *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Hercules *A Bug's Life *Aladdin and the Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *How to Train of Your Dragon *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *The Jungle of Book 2 *The Little Mermaid II: The Return of the Sea *Tarzan and Jane *The Great Mouse detective *An Extremaly Goofy Movie *The Swan Princess II *Mulan II *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Fantasia *Cinderella *Fantasia 2000 *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *The Swan Princess III *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Madagascar *Oliver and Company *An American Tail *Star Wars Episode 1 *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Epic Mickey *Balto *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone *Buddies *Madagascar 2 *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *Monster VS Aliens *Monster House *Momo (2001) *Fantasmic! (Disneyland Version) *The Many adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Rock- a doddle *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension *The Pebble and the Penguin *Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2 *Spider-Man 3 *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Yogi Bear *Yogi﻿ Bear and the Magical Flight of Spruce Goose *Back in the Future *Darkwing Duck *Brave *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *A Day at Disneyland *Darwing Duck - Just Us Justice Ducks Categoría:Produccion andaluz